In Control
by macstooge
Summary: A short sexy fic of how Sora teaches Roxas to be in control of his relationship RoxasxAxel AxelxRoxas Akuroku slight mention of SoRiku. YAOI/SMUT/ONESHOT


Now...I know I made some promises...that I didn't keep...but...look! A smutty fic! Woohoo! Please don't hate me D: xoxo macstooge~

* * *

"I don't know, Sora. Are you sure it'll spice up our sex life?" Roxas asked, his face masked with a confused expression. His best friend had just finished up pitching Roxas a new sexual kink; master and slave and the blonde had to admit, it sounded pretty appealing. "All I'm saying Roxas, is that I used to have plenty of issues with Riku orgasming and leaving me high and dry but now that I'm in control, he's lucky if he gets me to agree to licking his cock. And the best part about it is...Riku loves being told what to do." Sora gushed, checking his nails carefully under the artificial light. It had been Sora's idea to get manicures and had even offered to pay. "Sora...I forgot to ask but why did you insist we come here?" The small blonde asked, peering down curiously at the small Asian girl who was currently gluing false tips to his bitten down nails.

Sora paused suddenly and turned to look his best friend up and down for a few seconds before sighing. "Roxas, it's much easier to control a rampaging beast when you look like a cute kitty. Remember that." The brunette murmured, going back to casually look at his false nails that had a seashore decal. The blonde boy frowned but allowed the small girl to continue her job, having finished gluing the tips and now painting them a bright blood red. "This better work." Roxas mumbled, his cheeks tinged with a faint pink.

 **~A few hours later~**

"Roxas? Are you home yet? I'm hungry." Axel called, peering into the kitchen only to find his tiny lover clad in red lingerie and sat up on the kitchen counter with his legs spread wide. The older boy froze in place as his hungry eyes raked over his boyfriend's lithe body squeezed into a tiny red corset, a red thong and red fishnets. Axel thought his heart had stopped until he noticed the bright red high heels that hugged the golden haired boy's small feet. "Axel..." Roxas moaned, making sure to tap his new nails against the counter, drumming their way into the older boy's head so sweetly.

Axel couldn't stop himself from slowly and cautiously entering the kitchen, his cat like eyes focused on his lover's form, noticing only as he moved closer that the small blonde had red lipstick and thick eye liner on. His breath catching in his throat, the redhead finally reached his lover, the drumming slowing to an almost unbearable soft clicking. "Good boy." Roxas murmured as he reached out and wrapped his arms around the lanky older boy, digging his nails harshly into his pale skin.

It was hard to tell what happened next but somehow Roxas had control of the reins now and he wasn't going to let them go anytime soon. It had started small, with asking the redhead to kiss his whole body and then it had progressed to licking each and every inch and somehow Axel was now on the floor with Roxas riding his face while the older boy tongue fucked his aching hole. The blonde really didn't put much merit in his brunette friend's words but once Sora had told him exactly how he got Riku, Roxas knew he had to do the same.

The redhead couldn't believe it, he was taken away with how sexy his young lover had dressed and then he had been taken away with how sexy his young lover was being and somehow it had ended with him on his back on the kitchen floor, thrusting his tongue inside his panting and writhing boyfriend who was perched upon on his face. It was unusual for the blonde to be so forward let alone this kinky, they had only just cleared the doggy style position without him crying about shaming his family. So this had come as a big surprise to the older boy when his angel was dressed so provocatively, practically begging to be ravished in the kitchen.

Roxas rubbed himself through the thin red satin panties as Axel tongue fucked his ass, he couldn't believe he was missing out on this incredible experience this entire time. He really had to thank Sora for the kick up the pants. The blonde moaned as the redhead reached deeper into his ass and began bouncing up and down on his lover's face, fully controlling the older boy's breathing by smothering his both his nose and mouth with his ass cheeks. Roxas could tell that Axel was enjoying this as the redhead moaned into his ass all the while he licked the blonde.

All of a sudden, Roxas pulled away from the redhead and steadily stood up over Axel's face, winking down at him seductively. The redhead looked up, eyes wide as he noticed his lover's thin panties were sopping wet from the thorough licking he had given. The blonde winked again before slipping his red lingerie down his legs to fall down on Axel's face before he carefully stepped out of them, freeing his weeping cock from its satin prison. Axel gasped as the underwear fell on his face, the soft material caressing him as well as filling his nose with the blonde's sweet natural scent.

Roxas chuckled before sashaying away, his hips rolling forward as he made his way to the bedroom painfully slow, looking back only once he reached the door. Axel had managed to sit up by then and watched his blonde lover as he clutched the wet panties in his fist. "Roxas, wait up for me!" The redhead yelled before racing after him into the room and slamming the door shut behind him. There was a low chuckle before a murmured "Good boy." was heard.

 **~A few hours later~**

"Oh god, Axel! More!" He breathed, carried away with the intense pleasure that filled him. Roxas couldn't understand the pain he was putting Axel through as he bit back a harsh moan himself. The younger blonde had been talking to one of his friends about their sexual escapades when the little brunette had suggested keeping Axel in a period of waiting; following the golden haired boy's every whim for a chance at a mere brush of his cock.

To say that it was torture; was putting it lightly. The blonde kept Axel waiting; long and cruel hours of servicing him, filled to the brim with the younger boy's satisfaction, his pleasure. All of Roxas' desires and wishes bubbling to the surface and being fulfilled...by the redhead. Axel couldn't believe he had agreed to this but looking at his lover, he realised that he would do whatever he wanted.

Axel was trapped by this angel, who had somehow fallen to earth and somehow had fallen in love with him. The redhead stopped his masterful licking to look at the younger boy, who was too busy trying to regain his breath to notice that the older boy had stopped. Axel swooned inwardly, he hadn't known that the younger boy was so angelic with his sweet golden curls that seemed to create a bright fluffy halo on sweat stained pillows. They had been here for hours and little pearled drops of sweat ran down from his forehead onto the bedspread beneath him. Axel exhaled sharply as he regained control of himself only to lose himself once more as Roxas writhed on the bed, his spritely body so obviously nearing orgasm as his erection began to spew forth pearled beads of its own.

"Axel, more." Roxas whimpered, his hips rolling in a futile attempt to achieve orgasm on his own. Snapping himself out of his daze, Axel leant back down to gently lick the golden haired boy's weeping cock, haphazardly rubbing his gel spiked mane down against the inside of his thighs, which caused Roxas to twinge and squeak in excitement. The younger boy was really coming to love his position as master.

"Uhn, Axel. I can't wait anymore." Roxas breathed, as his small hands ran seductively over his pink pebbled nipples, enticing the chained beast within Axel even more. The redhead pulled away from his lover's erection with a wet pop and nodded, bright green eyes glazed over with lust before returning vigorously to the blonde whose wanton moans filled the room as Axel took his saliva coated cock slid deeper into his throat which convulsed around him, coaxing Roxas' orgasm closer and closer. "Oh, oh god." The blonde cried out as Axel's tongue wrapped around the tip of his erection, licking away all the precum.

Axel could tell his sweet lover was close to the edge when he swallowed his length, his throat closing around the width of his erection. "Oh my fucking god!" Roxas screeched as he came, releasing thick ribbons of cum into Axel's waiting mouth. The redhead swallowed once more, sending the blonde into a writhing mess before pulling away from his lover, giving a stray lick to the head of his now exhausted cock.

"Good boy." Roxas murmured, patting the older boy's sweaty wilted red locks. Axel rubbed his head into the small hand before crawling up to cuddle next to the blonde. Roxas felt his lover's hardened length rub against his thigh, a pleasant reminder that he was now...in control.

* * *

Ooo guys and girls! Did you love it?! Because I know I did! Look out for the second part of this for all you SoRiku fans!


End file.
